


The Math Teacher

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Lee Donghyuk | Haechan, Mother hen Taeyong, Physical and Psychological Abuse, Protective Taeyong, Zhong Chen Le-centric, why does Ao3 let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: The first time he got held after class, it wasn’t too bad. She just yelled at him and he just played along, pretending he knew what she was saying. He was allowed to leave, being dismissed by her smacking the meter stick against the board and violently pointing at the door.The second time, however, was different.





	The Math Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Not a requested fic, I just had this laying about in my docs, figured I'd post it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chenle was having a hard time. He didn’t know Korean as well as the other students in his math class, and his new teacher who had transferred mid year seemed to think he  _ didn’t _ need a translator despite it being in his file that he does. 

 

So she gave some bullshit excuse to the principle, managed to keep the principle from telling his manager, and poof! Now he has no translator in a class where the teacher is determined to speak Korean as fast as she can just because she knows he can’t understand her. 

 

On top of that, everytime he asked for help on a problem or was seen asking help from another chinese student that knew Korean fluently, he would get held after class. 

 

The first time he got held after class, it wasn’t too bad. She just yelled at him and he just played along, pretending he knew what she was saying. He was allowed to leave, being dismissed by her smacking the meter stick against the board and violently pointing at the door. 

 

The second time, however, was different. 

 

The second time he was held from class, she physically held him back from leaving class (Chenle had a bruise on his arm that he had to hide for a week) while all the other kids left. Confused and in pain, he gave her a confused look again, and she was even more pissed by that. 

 

That was the first day she had hit him. 

 

She smacked him, slapped him across the face. It was hard enough to leave a mark, but he had told his hyungs that he had ran into a door when he was talking to a friend (a lie; he didn’t have friends). 

 

He didn’t know whether to be relieved or hurt that his hyungs believed him. 

 

Until one day Jisung walked into his room and locked the door behind him. 

 

“I know something’s wrong.” The younger had said before Chenle could even get a word in. 

 

“Well hello to you too.” He said, rolling his eyes to cover up his internal panic/hope. 

 

“Spill. What’s wrong.” The younger said, ignoring all formalities which made Chenle raise an eyebrow at. Sure, Chenle never really cared about the younger calling him hyung, but he usually did out of respect anyways. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried. 

 

“You’re almost afraid to go to school, you’re always asking for help on your math homework but literally none of the other subjects, you come home with new bruises every other day when you say you just run into stuff. You aren’t that clumsy.”

 

Part of Chenle was cheering. He had been waiting for someone to make this connection for a while, but he had kind of hoped it would have been Haechan or Taeyong. Jisung was third best.

 

“I…” He knew exactly what he wanted to say. Why couldn’t he say it?

 

“Hyung, please.” He said, sitting down next to him with concern laced in his voice.

 

“My math teacher hits me…” The sharp gasp from Jisung made him look up, and he felt bad when he saw the hurt and shock on the younger’s face. 

 

“Hyung, why didn’t you tell anyone?” He asked so fast that Chenle barely understood him, and he didn’t have time to stop the younger from pulling out his phone before it was to his ear. 

 

“Taeyong hyung-”

 

The rest of the conversation was a blur. He didn’t know why he felt his blood run cold, this is what he wanted. He wanted the others to know, but he was also so afraid.

 

He felt like he was floating when Jisung hung up the phone, and he couldn't fully acknowledge the fact that he was being gently cuddled. 

 

Maybe because this is the first time he's told anyone about his teacher hitting him?

 

He did notice, however, when Taeyong walked in the door and sat on the floor in front of him, expression overflowing with concern and eyes swimming with sadness. 

 

“Chenle-ah.” He said softly, and that's what did it. Chenle detached himself from Jisung and flung himself into his hyung's arms. 

 

“Hyung…” he whimpered as he just clung. He felt Taeyong's arms wrap around his smaller frame and felt the calming circles the older was rubbing on his back. 

 

It felt like forever, but was only about five minutes, before Taeyong spoke again. 

 

“Aegi, we need to talk about this.” Chenle melted at the name. When he started learning Korean, he came across a website that listed cute pet names. That was on it. And he loved how it sounded. 

 

So when his hyungs noticed how he would melt at being called it even just jokingly, they made the effort to start calling him by the name when they weren't joking. 

 

“Hyung, it isn't that bad…” he said, trying to ease the other's worries.  

 

“She's abusing you, there isn't an excuse for that.” Taeyong said slowly, making Chenle look up at him. 

 

“A-Abuse?” Chenle swore he saw Taeyong actually shatter at the confusion the younger expressed. 

 

“Aegi, what did you think it was?” Chenle couldn't answer that. 

 

“I-I thought that it was just punishment for not being good enough at Korean to understand her.” He said quietly. Both Taeyong and Jisung looked confused. 

 

“But hyung, you have a translator.” 

 

Chenle shook his head. “She told the principle something and then next thing I know I don't have one in that class anymore.” 

 

Taeyong was seething, and it was obvious. But Chenle didn't mind because he knew it was because the older cared. 

 

“Chenle, we're getting you taken out of that math class, I swear it.” He said. Jisung looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. 

 

“Hyung,” both Chenle and Taeyong looked at him, which made Jisung blush, “Taeyong hyung, Chenle hyung doesn't have to go to school tomorrow does he?” 

 

Chenle hadn't even thought of that. 

 

Would they make him? He supposed it would be stupid just to stay home because of something so sma-

 

“He's not leaving my side tomorrow, no way he's going to school.”

 

He shouldn't have been surprised, but there he was. Surprised by Taeyong's words. 

 

“Hyung, I'll be-”

 

“No. We're going to manager hyung first thing tomorrow and explaining the situation and getting you switched out of that class and making sure that teacher doesn't work in schools ever again.”

Chenle was grateful, he really was. He loved Taeyong hyung and he loved Jisung for caring enough to confront him about it. The younger had obviously been either trying to work up the courage or figure out how to go about it for a while.

 

“Chenle hyung, do you have friends at school?”

 

Said boy’s heart hurt at the sadness laced in the voice and he felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment as he tried to answer. 

 

“N-No, I’m sorry. I lied about walking into a door when I was talking to one. I don’t have any… most people at the school avoid me because I don’t speak Korean too well.”

 

Taeyong’s heart shattered for the second time that night as he held him closer.

 

“Aegi, do you want to go to Jisungie’s school? That way you at least have him there so you aren’t lonely?” Chenle could cry. And according to the way Taeyong wiped at his cheek, he was. 

 

“Can I? Please?” He asked, nearly begged. Taeyong hushed him softly and started rocking him back and forth in his lap as he started sobbing, whispering comforting things. 

 

“Yes, aegi, you can. I’ll set it up with manager, don’t worry. You’re safe, you’re safe. You always will be as long as I’m here.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests, go ahead and leave then leave one in the comments!


End file.
